Of Things To Come
by msu
Summary: Complete! Continued on sometime after BOTN. The in-between stuff! Buffy finds Spike and takes him home to heal. Please RR.
1. Mending Ways

Summary: Continued on sometime after 'Bring on the Night'. Buffy reaches Spike and takes him home to heal. Together, along with the Scoobies, they fight The First as the army they intend to be.

A/N: Oh just something I started writing after watching BOTN after dreaming about Buffy. Egads. I hate long, dragged out things. Now, I swear, I don't have ESP, I'm not clairvoyant, and I'm not telepathic (pathetic, yes, sometimes.) I was writing this before I read certain spoils for the upcoming epi's so yes once again I have to say MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODES So there, I've told ya'. Please read and let me know what you think. I'll absolutely adore you. Oh, oh, and also, of course, this is once again another fluff-n-spuff story cause I love 'em so. At times a little angsty, a little adventure thrown in, a little humor at given times and I'm starting to make this seem like a story, ya know cause I hate long, dragged out things. Go, go read!!

Disclaimer: None of the BTVS characters belong to me but to the creator Joss Whedon and his Mutant Enemy partners. Curses!

}ooo{

Spike hung suspended by chains clasped around his wrists. His limp and unconscious body badly bruised, cut and beaten. Buffy clenched and unclenched her hands as a wave of nausea flowed through her and a feeling of deep seeded hatred boiled in the pit of her very soul for the thing responsible for all of this. She was trying so desperately hard to keep the waterworks from beginning to flow, biting back a sob. She didn't want the others thinking she'd gone soft over the vampire now hanging helplessly in front of them even though she knew it was too late for her to realize that.

The two remaining potentials, Giles and Xander were there for back up as the three girls and the other new potentials stayed at home to continue research on the First and its lackeys. Buffy walked gingerly up to her former enemy, her former lover, her current dilemma and stared at him intently. The things he must have had to endure. But he was still amongst the living...well as living goes for a vampire. She observed the markings on his chest, the bruises on almost every part of his flesh that was showing, the swollen eye, the cuts on his face, the mussed hair. For some reason she was drawn to the messy hair; gave her some kind of comfort. Maybe because it made him look so much more human and she had always liked his hair in its natural array.

"Spike," she tried to speak, but his name came out barely a whisper. She called him louder.

"Spike." He moaned and rolled his head around trying fiercely to open his eyes or at least the one good eye. "Spike, please wake up."

His unswollen eye slowly opened and he stared at her for quite sometime in somewhat disbelief. He looked almost annoyed and looked away.

"Spike, come on. Snap out of it, ok?"

He turned his head back to her. "You're not...real. You're not Buffy. You're that...thing. Leave me the bloody hell alone. I said I was through with you. Can't do anything more to me, I'm not going back to that life. She doesn't want me to and I don't want to."

"Spike." He stared daggers at her. She lifted her hand and cupped the side of his face. "Spike, it's really me."

He released the air he had been unconscientiously holding in his lungs, shut his eyes tight and leaned into her delicate but deadly hand. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Buffy, I knew you would come. I believed you would. Never stopped." His voice a harsh whisper, held so much emotion just then.

"Let's go home." She jerked at the chain and it fell out of the cavern ceiling, pebbles crumbling and falling around the two of them. His knees gave way almost instantly as she quickly slid her arm around his waist to support him.

"Lean on me, let me get the cuffs off your wrists." Spike did as he was told as she pulled the shackles apart and freed him completely.

"Can you walk on your own?"

"I think." But as he took a shaky first step his legs gave way and he began to fall. Buffy grabbed at him again placing her arm around his waist and pulling his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, maybe not then." Xander followed Buffy's actions and placed himself on the other side of the vampire, heaving his tired and badly beaten body up. Spike looked up in amazement at the person he always called whelp.

"Thanks, mate," he croaked out. Xander nodded and smiled slightly.

Spike noticed the others standing before him, clearly in protective mode as they stood watch over all possible entries and exits, waiting for any creatures to come and fight.

"Who's the party for?" Spike asked.

Buffy chuckled. "Let's get you home, then I will explain things in more detail. It's daytime out, so we have to go through some underground passages. I had to bring my posse, my gang for back up." She laughed softly again.

They eventually made it back to the same manhole they came in with no incidents or attacks. 'Too good to be true', thought Buffy dismissively. One of the girls pulled a blanket out of her backpack she had carried with her and tossed it to Buffy. Even though the car was parked in a well shaded area, it would be a short jaunt from the manhole to the vehicle in direct sunlight.

She sent Xander on up the ladder first, threw the blanket over Spike's head and trailing him, helped him make his way up and out. Xander did his best to block the rays and the 3 of them hustled to his car as the others brought up the rear. Xander and Buffy sandwiched Spike in the back as Giles drove and the girls rode shotgun. Buffy looked over the still blanket covered Spike noticing the only thing that he had on were his pants. 'He's going to need some new clothes', was the only thought she would allow her brain to comprehend at that moment. The ride home was made in silence.

Minutes later, the car was pulling up into the Summers' driveway in front of the house. Dawn burst through the front door and ran towards the car carrying an extra blanket in each hand. A look of worry was etched plainly on her face. She had been utterly incapable of doing anything while everyone was away to find and rescue Spike for fear that no one would return and she would have to endure pain and loss once again.

"We're home," Buffy announced. She gently shook him out of his drowsy state as she gingerly crawled over him to climb out the other door. Xander and Dawn held the blankets over Buffy almost like a canopy while she maneuvered Spike around and out of the vehicle. They shielded her and Spike both as they slowly made their way to and inside the Summers' home. Once inside, Spike's body gave out and Xander had to rush to the other side of him to hoist him up. They literally dragged him up the flight of stairs and into Buffy's room, gently laying him down on her bed. He grimaced and groaned.

"Buffy?" he hoarsely said. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure," she replied looking him over sadly.

Xander straightened up and touched her arm. "I'll get it, Buff." She smiled her appreciation to his offer.

Spike was still and quiet as Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes roving over the badly beaten body of the vampire she once had called her enemy. So much had changed over the years. Who would have ever thought she would befriend another one, become intimate with him, care about him? Not her, not the slayer. Her job was to stake these blood sucking creatures of the night, but she knew her world wasn't so black and white anymore. A lot of growing up, a lot of death, and many battles later had changed everything within her and around her. She had a different aspect about life. Live it to the fullest; take all that you can get out of it. Death was an inevitable force that plagued her daily. If she lived it everyday, she would become bitter and hollow. Wasn't going to play that game, not anymore. Dawn walked through the door carrying the glass of water.

"Here's his water. Xander is heating up some blood for Spike. He'll bring it up when it's ready." She handed the glass to Buffy.

"Thank you, Dawn. I'm not sure if he's up to drinking any blood right at the moment, but I guess it won't hurt to try." She slid her arm under Spike's head and softly spoke to him. He tried to open his eyes but managed only the one halfway. Slowly he began to drink the water, then quickened the pace, chugging it down so fast some of it spilled over the sides of the glass. Dawn ran out to grab a towel and came back in just before Xander's return. He handed the warmed mug of blood to Buffy as she leaned in closer to Spike to get his attention.

"Spike, do you think you can get some pig's blood in you? You need to build your strength back up so you can heal faster."

"Don't want any. Seen too much. Never, no more. Won't drink anymore." He grimaced as he turned his head away. Xander looked at her in surprise as they stared at one another, she thinking, 'Great, a vampire who doesn't want to drink blood. What else can happen?'

"That's ridiculous. You have to. It's the only way for you to live. I don't think they make an alternative."

"M'not really hungry," he mumbled.

"Spike, please try to at least get something down," Buffy pleaded.

He turned his head back and looked at her, a look of pain etched on his face.

"Ok," he whispered. "I'll try...for you."

"That's better. Dawn, I need you to fill a big bowl with hot water and bring it to me along with some towels and a wash cloth. Xander?" He looked up at her. "Could you find some clothes for Spike, anything, t-shirts, jeans, sweats. Just something to replace what is left on him."

"Can do. I'll find something." Both of them left the room leaving Buffy alone to tend to the injured Spike. She turned back to him and found him staring up at her. She smiled reassuringly while sliding her arm back under his head.

"Now you can drink with at least some privacy. We'll start off slow." She tilted the cup up to his lips and at the first taste, he grimaced as it flowed over his lips and hit the back of his mouth. Gagging, he coughed and sputtered causing it to dribble down his chin and onto his chest.

"Sorry, reflex action," he muttered as Buffy wiped up the remnants now running down his neck.

"It's ok. My fault. Could have been a reason why Dawn brought up a straw in the first place." She stuck the straw in the mug and attempted to try again. If he could get even a little bit in his system, it would help some.

"Let's try this again," she explained, and lifted his head up one more time. He grimaced and gagged again but forced it down, biting back the urge to throw it back up, the coppery taste and smell hitting his senses full on. It had been a while since he had fed, and his mind tried so desperately to block out all images of his killing spree before he was taken and brutally tortured.

Buffy noticed a tear slipping out of the corner of his tightly closed eyes but he eventually finished the whole mug down. She set the mug to the side, reached over and gently wiped the tear with her thumb.

"Much better now?" She rubbed his tummy, causing him to look at her with his familiar head cock and smirk, his eyes shining with unshed tears. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Better now," he said with a hitch in his voice.

Dawn returned with the water and towels and set them on the floor next to the bed.

"Please close the door on your way out, Dawnie. Xander's supposed to be bringing some clothes. I will need some whenever he gets back. Ok?"

"Ok, will do." She looked at her older sister expectantly before turning to leave.

"Thanks."

"So, it's...uh, bath time. Need to get cleaned up; don't want any festering pustules and oozing wounds, do we? If we can stave off any infections, the quicker they will heal. You ok with this? I mean, I'm no nurse but I know a thing or two about cleaning up and doctoring owies. Means I'm gonna have to remove the pants." Her eyes traveled down to the filthy and torn jeans he was wearing.

"S'ok. M'not modest, you should know that. You've seen me without attire before," he mumbled, smirking again. Buffy smiled. There was the Spike she knew.

"True, but I have extra towels for covering up. When you've healed enough to get around, you can use the shower." She began to poke and prod gently around his ribs. He hissed a little.

"Uh-huh, just as I suspected. Some broken ones there. I can wrap them and that will help quicken the mending. Here we go."

Buffy picked up the washcloth, dipped it into the hot water and wrung out the excess liquid. She began with washing his face, her intentions being to work her way from head to toe. She could feel him relax right away and soon she believed he had even fallen asleep accompanied with a slight snore, which was a little funny since he rarely did the breathing thing when he slept. She was so engrossed in her duty, she didn't even hear the click of the door as Xander walked in quietly. He stood watching her ministrations before clearing his throat and making her jump slightly.

"Sorry. I got some clothes and Dawn said to bring them on up. I'll set them on the chair over here. Anything I can do? Anything need to be done?"

"Thanks, Xan, you've done enough for now. Really appreciate it."

"Kay," he smiled at her before turning to leave.

Spike raised his head up off the pillow with a groan. "Harris?" Buffy jumped again thinking that he had been asleep. Xander turned slightly in the doorway and looked at the vampire.

"Thanks, mate, again," he barely voiced.

Xander nodded before continuing on his way out, shutting the door behind him.

TBC

A/N Please, please tell me what you think. Like it or hate it, don't care. Want to know if I should continue on. Like I said, this all came about from a dream I had after the last episode so I do have more to the story. REVIEW, pretty please!!


	2. Moving Forward

Summary: Continued on sometime after 'Bring on the Night'. Buffy reaches Spike and takes him home to heal. Together, along with the Scoobies, they fight The First as the army they intend to be.

A/N: Sorry, was planning on getting this up sooner but was away for the weekend. Hey, once again you all have astounded me with your many reviews, your kind words and you encouragement to continue on. Your wishes are my command. 8) I wrote this before I read certain spoils for the upcoming epi's so yes once again I have to say MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODES Please read and let me know what you think. I'll absolutely adore you.

Disclaimer: None of the BTVS characters belong to me but to the creator Joss Whedon and his Mutant Enemy partners. Curses!

}oooo{

He slept for almost ten hours straight in her room in her bed. Her scent was everywhere, surrounding him, engulfing him in a bittersweet turmoil. He knew she was nearby at a constant. He could sense her even though he slept; the abilities of being a creature of the night. He was still very emotionally drawn to her; that would never change no matter what. Yet he was slightly confused of the change in her attitude towards him; caring, sensitive, regarding him in an all too surreal way. He would tuck it away safely and try not to dwell on it too much. If he did, his hopes would soar to another level, only to be dashed by something unexpected, he was sure of it.

Other humans were shuffling about the Summers' house as well. Some he knew very well; some were new to him. He felt power close by, knew there was strength in numbers but also felt the fear ebbing around them as well. He felt a tinge of fear himself and wondered if Buffy had told these new people about him. He would be sure to ask her when he fully awoke from his long nap. He felt her close by.

Upon opening his eyes, he heard breathing and a strong heartbeat nearby. Spike was surprised when he turned his head and found himself gazing into her hazel eyes. They stared at one another for a while, both releasing their tensions, pains, and fears through each other. She smiled at him.

"Hey," she softly said.

"Hey. How long have you been here?"

She sat up and turned on the bed so she could face him, knees pulled up to her chest while crossing her legs at the ankles and hugging them close.

"Oh, not very long. Thought I'd come up and check on you seeing that you've been snoozing for almost half a day. You look like you're healing pretty well."

"As good as my vampire body can I---Buffy?" He lifted his head and squinted as he stared at her intensely.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What happened to you? What got a hold of you?" He had finally noticed her battle scars.

She lifted her hand up and lightly touched the large gash above her eye. "Oh, you mean besides running into a brick wall? Well, actually I was thrown into it repeatedly but it had the same effect. Some super, and may I just add, butt ugly vampire got the better of me---for now, or then. Because he got the brunt of my pain the next time we crossed paths."

Spike dropped his head back down with exasperation.

"Oh, the same bastard that had its heyday with me. Buffy---I think I was the one that brought that "thing" here. My blood---it opened that portal thingamajig---in the school basement. Me---it was here because of me. One more thing you can mark me down for on the list of 'bloody ignorant things Spike has accomplished since coming to Sunnydale'."

"Hey...hey, don't be so harsh on yourself. You didn't go and open that portal on your own. You were taken, tied up and...cut open." Her voice trailed off.

"But I was weak, I let it get into my head and allowed it to make me do things...," he swallowed hard, trying to bite back the urge to gag upon remembering the killing spree he had unknowingly accomplished. He stared into her questioning eyes as he reached out and touched her arm.

"I'm just...I'm really...Buffy, I'm sorry...for everything." His voice cracked with emotion and was barely loud enough for her to hear. "Buffy, I mean **everything**." He pulled his hand back as if he touched something hot and turned his gaze away.

"Spike...."

Someone knocked on the door interrupting the moment. Buffy sighed loudly before making her way to the door and opening it. Xander stood on the other side holding a mug in his hand.

"Giles wanted to talk to you about the girls and I brought up some blood...for Spike."

Buffy must have looked surprised at the gesture because he gave her a "What" look. She crossed her arms and smirked, motioning with her head to come into the room.

"He's right over there. I better go see what Giles wants."

Xander watched her leave the room, slightly hesitating before walking over to the bedside. Spike had been watching his every move, a little worried about Harris being semi nice to him, wondering what his intentions really were. Xander set the mug on the table and cleared his throat.

"Thought you might need something more to eat, since you've been out for almost 12 hours. Buffy says you need to get your strength back and heal so you'll be strong enough and capable enough to help us."

Spike eyed him warily as he tried to sit up, his cracked ribs shooting an indescribable pain through him. He moaned and gritted his teeth. Xander reacted.

"Here, let me help you."

Xander stuffed a couple of pillows behind Spike and hefted him up closer to them so that he was sitting up slightly, then handed the warmed blood to him. Spike still remained wary as he looked into the mug.

"Thanks," Spike mumbled.

"Sure," Xander replied as he walked back to the door.

"Harris...Xander?" Xander turned to stare at the beaten vampire propped up in Buffy's bed.

"I really mean it, thanks. I don't understand...why you, of all people, are being nice to me. But I'm not going to knock it; I don't have the mental strength to do so. No cocky comebacks to surprise ya with." He smirked.

"I trust Buffy. I trust her judgment. If she thinks we need you to defeat this First and its minions, then I believe she knows what she is talking about. Just hear this; I still do not like you but I will put up with you. If that means fighting alongside you to defeat this evil, I'm all for it. So whatta ya' say? Truce? At least for the time being?"

Spike continued to stare at him. He nodded. "Truce then."

Xander nodded in confirmation and headed out once again.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor then?"

"Depends," Xander said, snippily.

"Sometime later, tonight perhaps, can you help me set up some kind of residence back in the basement? I believe there's a cot stored down there somewhere. I think Buffy needs her bed back. She looks like she hasn't slept in over a week."

"Well, you're almost right about that. She's hard headed, won't listen to any of us when we tell her to get some rest. Uh---I hate asking this, but-- -maybe you can say something to her? She may listen to you---for once."

"I can try," Spike mumbled.

"OK then, I will get something set up for you." They both nodded towards one another once again before Xander walked out of the bedroom.

Buffy noticed Xander's descent into the basement and didn't hesitate to follow him. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she found him searching around the shelves, looking for something.

"Can I help you find something?"

Xander, of course, jumped almost completely out of his skin.

"Don't **do** that." He shook his hands in the air with agitation. "With all these evilnesses running around us, you could give a person a heart attack being the stealthy person you are."

"Ooh, sorry, Xander. Wasn't meaning to be sneaky girl. Just curious to know what you're up to. Uh---what **are** you up to?"

"Ah, Spike asked if I would set up a room down here for him, you know, he has a thing with basements I think. Maybe it comes with the whole creature of the night package or something. Anyway, he mentioned that there was a cot stored down here somewhere."

"Yeah, and he would know," she concluded looking around the basement shelves. "I have a better idea, though. There's a mattress set stored up in the back of mom's closet. Wanna help me bring it down? I mean, you know, since he still is hurt, he should be comfortable while he's healing, right?"

"Whatever you say, Buffy. Let's go get it then."

Once the sun had set, Buffy had made her way back up to her room to find Spike sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling one of his new t-shirts over his head in slow motion. The grimace on his face told Buffy he was still in a lot of pain, but he at least was moving around much better.

"You can come in, you know, since it is your room and you're just standing there in the doorway anyway." He said matter-of-factly.

Buffy pushed the door open all the way and walked in further, standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, head tilted.

"What are you doing?" She tried to ask sternly.

"What's it look like? Getting dressed so I can get up and move around. Can't keep this vampire down for very long. Sides, I go stir crazy if I don't do something even if it **is** just to walk around the room for a bit."

"Sure you up for some action---I mean physical---exertion. Oh God, never mind." Buffy rolled her eyes and looked away from the smirking vampire.

"Yes, Buffy, I'm feeling pretty good right about now. Besides, I think I want to take a shower, need to take one. The dip I was forced to take in that cave didn't amount to a very pleasant bath not to say a little tough on the lungs, undead or not."

"What do you mean?" Her face grew concerned.

"That super vamp, it tried to drown me between beatings." His voice shifted.

"But...you can't be...can you? I thought since vampires don't breath...."

"Doesn't mean we can't drown...especially with the involuntarily breathing sometimes. Kinda fills up the lungs fairly quick." He looked down at the floor staring at his bare feet.

Buffy sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm...wow, that had to be horrible. I should know about drowning. After the Master bit me, he dropped me into a puddle of water and left me there, face down. If it hadn't been for Xander...well, let's just say we wouldn't be sitting here talking right now."

"I think I've heard about that one before. Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on Harris so much anymore." He glanced at her sideways.

"Yeah, well sometimes he has it coming." They both chuckled. They sat there for a bit in total silence. Buffy stood and started towards the door.

"So, we, Xander and I, got a bed set up in the basement for you. If you want to take a shower, feel free to do so." She patted the pile of clothes sitting on the chair next to the door.

"These are for you. I know some of them might not be your "style". You will have to deal with them until you can get your own, I guess."

"No, they're fine, really, thanks. I think I will grab the shower. I'm not going to get accidentally staked if I walk downstairs, will I?"

"No, not unless you make any sudden movements." Buffy smiled at him. "They all know about you. You might get stares, a few whispered comments behind your back, but other than that, no one will stake you. I'll see you down there then."

"Yeah, oh, and Buffy? You should get some sleep. You really need your rest to be able to fight this thing. I can keep a lookout, you know, if any baddie tries to attack."

"You're in no condition right now to fight anyone---especially me."

"Well, I figured as much. Knew you'd be stubborn."

"I am **not** stubborn. I just...."

"You really need to get some sleep Buffy. You don't want to slip up not when everyone is counting on you as an inerrant leader."

"Ok, ok, I will **try** to get some rest. Happy now?"

"Pleased as Punch."

"Go get a shower."

TBC

A/N Please, please tell me what you think. Like it or hate it, don't care. Want to know if I should continue on. Like I said, this all came about from a dream I had after the last episode so I do have more to the story. REVIEW, pretty please!!


	3. Healing Priorities

Summary: Continued on sometime after 'Bring on the Night'. Buffy reaches Spike and takes him home to heal. Together, along with the Scoobies, they fight The First as the army they intend to be.

A/N: Ooh, so sorry you've had to wait like forever for an update. I'll try to work on that cause you've been so good to me. Lots and lots of reviews. Thanks a bunch for all the kind words and your encouragement to continue on.

I wrote this before I read certain spoils for the upcoming epi's so yes once again I have to say MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODES Please read and let me know what you think. I'll absolutely adore you.

Disclaimer: None of the BTVS characters belong to me but to the creator Joss Whedon and his Mutant Enemy partners. Curses!

}oooo{

Buffy sent Xander upstairs to check on Spike, not really positive that he could make it down the flight of stairs on his own when he was finished with his shower. Xander found him emerging from the master bathroom wearing only a pair of dark sweats that Xander had brought over. His face clearly showed the pain he was feeling as he held his arm across his ribcage. Spike noticed him standing in the doorway.

"I bet Buffy sent you to check on me. Am I right?" Even his voice conveyed his excruciating pain.

"Sort of. She thought you might need some help getting down the stairs. I can tell you're not fully healed. Why put yourself through all of this? The pain must be unbearable."

"Yeah, but I hate lying around and waiting. Besides I'll live. And I should heal quickly. Just getting through the healing part of it."

He bent over to pick up the t-shirt he had dropped on the floor earlier, wincing as he did so and cursing under his breath. Xander could have sworn he heard bones grating which made him convulse and feel a bit queasy.

"Don't do that. I could have gotten it for you. Where's the bandage to wrap your ribs up in?"

"You gonna doctor me up? Scary, you being so helpful and everything."

"Don't get too used to it. I already told you---."

"Yeah, I know what you said. The truce. It's in the bathroom."

"Besides Buffy is better at the doctoring part. Actually Giles is having had to do it so many times but he's gone at the moment; out retrieving another potential slayer I believe. I just know how to board things up. Feel like I've been wearing my tool belt 24 hours a day now."

"At least you're of some use. I'm just an addition to the household census. By the way, how many people are actually staying under this roof now?"

"Besides Buffy and Dawn, there's the four of us, the Scoobs, and Giles of course. He brought along three potential slayers with him, Molly, Kennedy and...Annabelle. She's already been killed by the Tor...Turk...that super ugly vampire...."

"Wait a minute! Buffy, Dawn, Giles **and** Four Scoobies," Spike interrupted, ticking names off of his fingers under his breath. "Are you actually counting me as one of the Scoobies?"

"Why are you so surprised? You were always around anyway, and I guess you did help every now and again."

"Hmm, imagine that." Spike groaned again as he gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

"Hey, I can easily revoke the membership, so don't get too bigheaded. What am I saying. It's too late for that anyway." Xander smirked at him as Spike glanced up and chuckled.

"Anyway," Xander continued on, "we now have had four more join the troop. Don't ask me to name them; they're popping up so fast it's hard to keep track of who's who."

"Bloody wonderful, a house full of Slayers. Just enough to make a vampire really uncomfortable."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Most of them probably wouldn't know what to do if they ever crossed paths with one, hence the name "slayers in training"."

"Really?" Spike seemed surprised.

"Yeah, Buffy says they really need to get working on that training part and soon. Hey, that's what you could do. Be Buffy's punching bag. You were always good at that." Xander grinned evilly.

"Ah, Harris, you're a riot sometimes. Sorry if I don't laugh at all your stupid jokes." Spike glared at him. He stood slowly from the bed.

"'Bout ready to head down, gimpy?"

Spike chortled deeply as he walked towards Xander. He looked at him solemnly and said without any emotion in his voice, "Another good one, Harris. My sides are splitting as we speak."

Xander smiled and snickered at him as Spike hobbled out of the bedroom in front of him. He had stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at all the steps that lay before him, just waiting there for him to conquer. Xander came up next to him and did the same.

"Well, are we going to do this, or just wait to see if they might turn into an escalator? Because I'm pretty sure they're not. Nope, I'm positive they're not."

Xander reached to pull Spike's arm over his shoulder but Spike twisted it away. "I can **do** this myself. I'm no sissy, I can take the pain. Besides, there are only, what, five or six steps?"

"Um, I'd say closer to ten." Xander started counting with his finger waving in the air as Spike turned and watched him. Xander smiled and shook his head up and down.

'What? I was right! Don't look at me like that." Xander scoffed but still looked proud.

"Are you boys going to stand up there and squabble all night? Because really we don't want to hear it right now." Willow was standing at the bottom with her arms crossed trying to look stern.

Spike swatted Xander in the stomach lightly with the back of his hand. "See that, you got us into trouble," he mumbled while smiling sweetly at the witch.

"Me? You're the one standing here debating on whether to be all manly and walk down the steps by yourself or not." Xander muttered back.

Spike growled and grabbed onto the banister with a death grip. The first step down was a doozy as he winced and swayed back and forth from the tremendous shock of pain that zipped through him. Xander followed beside him, but never tried to help. He would wait for the stupid vampire to ask first.

Spike inhaled deeply before trying the next step and slid his hand down a bit on the banister before his attempt, but the second he stepped down, the pain was indescribable. He let out a cry of pain, his knees buckling under him and he began to black out. He felt an arm wrap around him and lift him up and two hands spread wide across his chest to hold him up. Lifting his head somewhat, he found himself staring into Red's green eyes.

"Let us help, Mr. Stubborn pants," she told him softly.

"All right, all right, I give in. I admit...," he noticed the crowd gathering throughout the foyer. He rolled his eyes and looked away from all the prying eyes.

"I need help," he mumbled regretfully.

"Good boy," Willow smiled coyly while lightly patting him on the chest. She slowly backed a way down the steps to allow him the room to descend along with the Xander crutch but close enough to catch him if he started to fall forward again.

Spike gritted his teeth preparing for the next step which wasn't as bad. Buffy had made her way into the foyer as well and smiled up at him. He tried to return it but was sure it looked more like a scowl instead of a smile. He was grateful she shooed the girls back into the living room. He wasn't really in the mood to perform for an audience even though they were all of the female persuasion. Things like that didn't matter to him anymore.

By the time he finished his last thought, he was on the landing. He let out a lungful of air he had been unconsciously holding while Xander removed his arm from around him and Spike pushed him away while grumbling possibly a word of gratitude under his breath.

Buffy made her way back over to him still standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was a little afraid to move just yet since his legs felt a little like rubber at the moment, and that would be a picture worth a thousand words. Spike sprawled out face first on the floor in front of everyone.

"You doing ok?" She asked him sincerely.

"Oh, fine. Really fine once the feeling in my legs go back to normal," he shrugged.

"You probably need those ribs wrapped up, huh?"

He shook his head yes. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. The doctor is in. Do you think you can make it into my office?" she teased.

He leaned towards her a bit. "Lead me to it---but not too fast. Still working at getting my land legs under me."

Buffy had him sit on one of the stools next to the center island so she could reach easier to wrap the bandage around what was left of Spike's broken ribs. She tried to be as gentle as she could but every once in a while he would suck in a bit of air if she over did it with her slayer strength.

"Sorry for being so rough. It needed to be wrapped tightly so they will mend quicker. Be happy you don't need to breathe at least."

"True. I never did understand how the women of my century could wear those awful corsets. I sort of know what it feels like right about now."

That made Buffy chuckle. He smiled slightly and cocked his head. She noticed him staring at her.

"What?"

"Just good to hear you laugh, especially after all you've been through," he answered her honestly.

"Well, I think I've chosen to look at things at a different angle, in a different light so to say. Life is too short and even though all of this should be taken seriously, sometimes you just have to give in and laugh at things, otherwise I think I would go positively stark raving mad."

"Hmph, been in those shoes recently and I do **not** want to ever go back. Buffy...I want to help you with this, anything I can do when I'm...well, able to do it, I guess."

"I was hoping you would say that. I'm going to need to train these girls, sort of a speed course in slayer training. You and I both have been in a lot of battles and I think we could do it, get them ready to fight against this pain in my ass."

Spike smirked at her name for The First. "Sure, whatever it takes. I should be healed enough to start by tomorrow."

"Now don't rush into anything. You need to heal or you won't be any use to me at all."

"I'll be ok, Buffy. Really. If I'm not, I'll be sure to let you know. Now about you getting some sleep. You look like you need to catch a few z's. I'll hold the fort down while you get some rest."

"Really, I'm fine. I don't---."

"Buffy, now who's being the pain in the ass? You promised you would sleep. Please, Buffy. If not for yourself then for everybody's safety. We need you alert and at your full potential.

"Ok, ok, ok, goodnight already. But wake me if anything happens."

"Will be sure to. G'night."

TBC

A/N RE VIEW RE VIEW RE VIEW RE VIEW Did it work? Did my subliminal message make you review? Just thought I'd give it a try---couldn't hurt!! I know the end of this chapter was kind of weak, but it was late and I wanted to post before I went night night. Will start training in next chapter. Yay!!

BTW, big thankyous to Skyz, aleksa, sglanton, Cate, LoganAlpha30, elizabeth, sj, candy, pokey, undefined, Jenny Rose, babe scruffy66, amy, spikeslittledevil, spikesoul666, Rachel, x ta c iz gud 4u (geesh-that's fun to type), Tiger and our pal Spike especially, darklover and Cynnamon Flakes. Without your extremely nice reviews, I wouldn't want to write. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart!! 8)


	4. The Power of Belief

Summary: Continued on sometime after 'Showtime'. Buffy reaches Spike and takes him home to heal. Together, along with the Scoobies, they fight The First as the army they intend to be.

A/N: Thanks a bunch for all the kind words and your encouragement to continue on. Just wish I didn't get whammied with this wall of writer's block. Sorry for taking so long but enjoy it anyway...see author's note at end!

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODES Please read and let me know what you think. I'll absolutely adore you.

Disclaimer: None of the BTVS characters belong to me but to the creator Joss Whedon and his Mutant Enemy partners. Curses!

}oooo{

Buffy knew she would have a barrel of trouble trying to get to sleep; she just knew it. Of course not three minutes after her head hit the cool, soft pillow, she was off in dreamland. Not quite a pleasant dreamland but one none the less.

The familiar scene that unfolded in front of her placed her back in the cave where she had previously crossed the turok han and deeper within that said cave, rescued a badly beaten Spike from his captor's bindings. This time, however, when she reached the spacious room, he was being dragged across the cave floor by the super vamp. Great, now this time when she rescued him, she would have to use physical force. No matter, because she soon found out that she was there only as a spectator. An invisible barrier was keeping her out at the entrance to the grand interior room. She stood and watched helplessly.

She quickly noticed the other Spike, the not so friendly Spike, Firsty- Spike. A chill ran up her spine at the familiarity of First-Spike. She recalled the first encounter with Spike all those years ago at Parent- Teacher night. Coy, cunning, cocky in an evil, blood-sucky way.

Drusilla appeared quickly. Interesting that The First chose her form to use to try and weaken the souled vampire. Buffy wasn't really certain what Spike's real feelings were towards the insane vampiress anymore. She suddenly felt a bubble of jealousy erupt from deep within her, but decided it best to push it back down. The creature kicked a now conscious Spike and Buffy could actually hear a few ribs cracking under the assault. She cringed and shot forward but hit the invisible wall instantly. Her anger rose when the ugly beast did something, something she couldn't see that caused a piercing scream to reverberate off the cave walls. She had never heard Spike yell out in pain like that before and was glad she didn't get to witness the brutality of the attack.

Drusilla giggled insanely at the whole episode. The ubervamp picked Spike up and held him like a rag doll. With a command from First-Dru, it dragged him over to what seemed to be a flat rock from her line of view. How quickly that changed when she saw the ubervamp shove Spike into it, water splashing all around as he struggled. It was drowning him, but unlikely, she thought. He was a vampire and vampires don't breathe, she told herself.

Fear struck her though as it tossed a limp Spike down onto the cavern floor and First-Dru made a comment about being hard to kill. Spike must have panicked, Buffy thought, and took a lungful of air when he shouldn't have. He began to sputter and cough, forcing the water back out and Buffy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She could only stand and watch the abuse the vampire was receiving as he was dunked back under.

She found herself pacing the floor of the cave outside of the room she was barred from entering. Silent tears fell as she let her eyes rest on his swollen, bruised and bleeding face. She heard Dru telling him to pick a side, to pick their side. Buffy grinned when she heard Spike's cocky reply to First Dru's, but the grin disappeared when she had to witness more beatings from the turok han and had to look away. She was quite ready to wake up; she had seen enough.

Why wouldn't she wake up? She didn't want to watch anymore of the torture The First planned on putting Spike through. First-Dru, sounding less insane than before, seemed to try a different approach with Spike. When she told him that she wasn't done with him, Buffy feared he would give in, but relief swept over her at hearing him tell The First to give it up, he was out. Didn't surprise Buffy that First-Dru became angry, berated Spike, put him down. A smile spread across Buffy's whole face when she heard him.

"She does, cause she believes in me."

He was holding onto her words. That was what was keeping him grounded, keeping his head above the water so to speak. First Dru was angry as she motioned for a couple of her cronies to tie Spike to the cave wall, then left in a huff, the turok han following close behind her. Everything went completely dark for a few seconds and when the light came back up, she saw him sagging being held up by his wrists which were wrapped with leather ropes and tied to the wall. If he had the strength, she thought for sure he would have been able to break them.

He woke suddenly, and Buffy wondered if he had been dreaming. The First had taken a different form.

"Dreaming of me again, aren't you? Poor Spike." Who is that? Buffy wondered. It sounded like...oh my...it was her. The First was her. She leaned closer, trying to hear as much of the conversation as she could.

"I'm sorry Spike, but you need to accept this. You know it would never work out. It's time you let go so we both can move on. I promise soon it will all be...."

It stopped talking. Buffy realized that Spike was mumbling incoherently. The First-Buffy walked towards him. That's when she heard him clear as day.

"She **will** come for me."

Buffy gasped. He knew. He believed that she was coming to get him. The First reached out her hand and Buffy all but threw herself at the barrier. It uttered three words which caused Buffy to swallow hard as tears flowed freely.

"No, I won't." She saw Spike's face fall.

"Yes, yes I will Spike. Don't give up. Believe. I **will** come for you. I **did** come for you."

At that exact moment, The First turned to look at Buffy, for the first time acknowledging her presence. It smiled evilly.

"I'm not finished with him, yet."

Darkness enveloped her again. She heard familiar voices floating up to her from familiar surroundings. She was in her bed in her room in her house. She had fallen asleep, not much of a restful sleep but she did feel slightly recuperated. She slid out of bed and out of her room. At the top of the stairs, she could hear the girls talking, asking questions. His voice answered. He was being interrogated by the bunch. Buffy had to laugh quietly. The Spike she had known before, the souless Spike wouldn't have lasted five minutes in the room with the bunch of curious teenaged girls. However, Spike was enduring this more pleasant form of torture. She sat at the head of the stairs and listened.

"Mr. Spike?"

"Please, don't call me that. Brings back some horrid memories of a certain toothsome loan shark. It's just Spike. Nothing more."

"Sorry...Spike. How long have you known Buffy?"

"Hmm, it's been over five years going on now."

"Wow, and you're still alive? Didn't she ever try to kill you?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty of times, as well as I with her. Don't know really."

"Maybe it's because you both are equally strong."

"No, she's much stronger than I am. Quicker, agile on her feet and fast with the thinking. In fact, I've learned a few things from her. Be sure to watch her at all times and you will learn a thing or two. I can guarantee it."

"Would you say you two are friends?"

Buffy heard Spike chuckle. "I hope that we are. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side ever again. She's a tough bird, that one."

"How did you become friends? I mean you're a vampire and she, well, she's the slayer."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that. I don't rightly know really. To go from being mortal enemies to, um, friends? Maybe she saw something in me that no one else did. Or maybe we're more alike than either one of us cares to admit to."

Buffy smiled as she stood up to make her way down into the forum of slayerettes. She was sure Spike had had his fill of playing twenty questions with the group of slumber party teens. She heard one of the girls ask another question.

"How did you get your soul back?"

The air was thick with silence as Buffy stopped at the doorway to the living room, crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Spike looked up at her and something fleeting passed between them.

"As I told Buffy, I went to see a demon on the other side of the world."

"You wanted to get your soul?"

"Well, yeah. Thought I could be a better...man, because of it. I was not much of anything before it, not with this chip in my head. I lost the ability of being a vampire because of the piece of metal they put in my head. And I couldn't be a man because the demon was still a strong force in me, though I tried to change. I really did. Just things got a little out of hand."

"Okay, girls," Buffy interrupted before anymore soul related questions were asked. "I think it's time we let the defense rest. Tomorrow we will start on intensive training. You won't know what hit you when I'm through with you. So get your sleep." She motioned her head to the kitchen, as Spike rose up from his position on the couch.

"Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight, Spike. Goodnight Buffy," the all chimed in at the same time.

Willow and Dawn were sitting in the kitchen, Dawn doing her homework, Willow working on the computer. Willow smiled when the two walked in.

"Thank you, Spike, for keeping them busy. I always thought I would become a teacher, but after spending an hour with that bunch of squabbling girls, I think I have resigned from the field of education. I can't believe how you got them to calm down so fast. What did you do to them?"

"Other than giving them the look?" He demonstrated to them the look he apparently used on the unsuspecting girls and a quiet snarl came out from deep within his chest. "The growl was an extra incentive. Either way, it worked. They shut their gobs. Of course I had to suffer the onslaught of questions it seemed they all had for me. I think they conspired to corner me."

"You did a good job with them. You're a good babysitter." Willow smiled sweetly. Spike rolled his eyes and Buffy giggled.

"I can vouch for that," Dawn piped in. "For a whole summer of it."

"You were easier to sit with, bit. Believe me."

Dawn smiled as she stood and stuffed her books back into her book bag. "Thanks. I'm gonna turn in. See you all tomorrow."

Willow shut her laptop and yawned. "That's my cue to say nighty-night."

"Goodnight, Will."

"So, slayer, you get your beauty rest?" Spike chided with her as she leaned into the fridge, scavenging for anything decent to nibble on.

"Yes, well at least the dark circles under my eyes have disappeared. Of course, you can't call it rest when the whole time you're asleep you dream. Dream about things in the past, in the present and in the future." Buffy sat down on a stool and placed her head in her hands.

"Was it a slayer dream?"

She sighed. "No, I mean, I don't think it was. I just...I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can protect everyone. I don't know if I can defeat The First."

"First off, slayer, you're not alone in this fight. We're all here with you; you're the glue that holds us all together. The leader and a damn good one at that. Those girls, they all look up to you. I have confidence that you will teach them everything that you know. It's up to them from that point on to know what to do with all of it. You can't coddle them Buffy. Yes, some of them are going to die, but it will not be your fault. As for me and the Scoobies, we know we take a chance everyday when stepping into the battle."

He heard her sniffle and placed a finger under her chin, pulling her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"You gave me strength when you told me you believed in me. I'd like to give you some of that strength back. I know it may not mean much coming from me, but I believe in you, Buffy. I believe in everything you do."

Buffy reached out and took his hand in hers. She smiled through the tears.

"Thank you, Spike. It means so much more than what you think. I'm so happy you are on my...on our side. And I **still** believe in you...will always. No matter what happens in the future. I will fight harder knowing you're there fighting by my side."

Spike squeezed her hand gently. "Me, too, Slayer. Me, too."

The End

Big thankyous to Skyz, aleksa, sglanton, Cate, LoganAlpha30, elizabeth, sj, candy, pokey, undefined, Jenny Rose, babe, scruffy66, amy, spikeslittledevil, spikesoul666, Rachel, x ta c iz gud 4u (geesh-that's fun to type), Tiger and our pal Spike, darklover, Cynnamon Flakes, Michelle, Maggie, samson, chosenone, Haley Teague, soleildarkskye, Anne, garcrahen03, cyanide, spuffygirl and spikes lady. Without your extremely nice reviews, I wouldn't want to write. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart!! 8)


End file.
